What Happened To Jonas
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: where the 23rd chapter left off. Ties together the loose ends. The missing 24th chapter! Enjoy reading! I enjoyed writing! R


**A/N: This is for my English class. The ending of the giver is a cliff hanger and there is not enough information. This is what I think the 24****th**** chapter would be like. Sorry it's short; it had to be under 2 pages.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I would have put this ending.**

**Whoosh! **

The wind whispered in Jonas's ear as he raced down the snowy hill. That's when the world went dark. Jonas awoke when he felt warmth on his face and light beyond his eyelids. He was clutching onto an icy bundle he realized to be Gabe. Jonas pulled Gabriel closer to his chest and relaxed his tired limbs into the pristine blanket of snow.

He slowly looked around and saw that he was lying in front of a beautiful dwelling with blue, yellow and red lights in the open window. Besides the dwelling nothing was in sight except for sparkling ice crystals. The dwelling was made out of bricks with a brown wooden door. On that door hung a mangled circle of green. He rested his head back into the snow that was oddly enough, no longer freezing. Jonas then heard the squeaking of hinges.

Out of the dwelling came a beautiful girl. She looked just about his age, maybe younger. Her red velvet hair cascaded down her back in soft wispy curls. Her green eyes were emeralds in the sun and her walk was graceful and confident. Without a word to Jonas she offered her soft tiny hand to help him up. He thankfully obliged and was warmed by her touch. It came to Jonas then, her name was Rosemary. He did not need to be told, he just knew, like a memory.

Jonas followed the girl who seemed to glow in front of him. He walked into the dwelling still clutching a peaceful Gabe. Jonas saw a black sofa in front of a green brightly colored tree. He sat down and immediately he felt serene. Gabe giggled happily at his right side while a still Rosemary sat on his left. Together the trio sat in silence in the room. Jonas's stomach was aching from hunger and he smelt ham, potatoes, cookies, and pie.

He knew they were waiting. He did not know, however, what for. With intense concentration Rosemary stared at the slowly ticking clock. Gabe rolled around happily and ventured under the tree. Jonas watched in amusement. The fire crackled in the distance. The flames danced and glowed giving off another wonderful smell.

Jonas turned to Rosemary with a questioning glance. She was expecting his gaze and responded before he uttered the question. "I am expecting someone else." She answered as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Is today Chri-"

"Yes today is Christmas." She jumped as a knock thudded on the door. Jonas followed behind her and left Gabriel behind playing with the sweet scented pine needles. Rosemary opened the door in one swift motion. Jonas leaned in for a better look and a gasp escaped his gaping mouth.

The giver stood in front of him. The wisdom still shone from his kind eyes but they were no longer filled with pain. He looked well and the cloud of sadness that usually followed him had been taken away. He looked younger and peaceful.

Without a second thought Jonas embraced the Giver in a bone crushing hug. Tears streamed down both of their faces. The reunion was loving and neither could force themselves to pull away. With a chocked sob Jonas muttered a muffled statement. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The Giver replied when they pulled away. Then the Giver turned to his daughter. The moment was so heartwarming that Jonas had to look away. The Giver hugged her and told her it was all his fault and how much he loved her. Rosemary cried tears of joy and regret as she consoled her father. The Giver gave Rosemary a kiss on the cheek as their embrace ended.

They walked back into the living room and grabbed the healthy Gabe. The four made their way into a dining area. The mahogany table was covered with food of all kinds. It wafted through the air and made mouths salivate. Everyone sat down and ate the homemade delicious food. Jonas ate, for the first time, food that wasn't small portioned and delivered. It was cooked and he filled his stomach to the brim.

Happiness swelled in Jonas's heart when he looked around the table at his knew family. They knew of love and they loved him. For once Jonas thought life was perfect and could not be changed. That's when he realized where he was. It did not come together in the beginning. Slowly, the loose ends tied like the ribbons on the gifts in Rosemary's living room.

Rosemary. She was there, yet she was released. The Giver should have been back in the community. Jonas knew Gabe would probably not make it through the cold and there was a strong chance that he wouldn't either. Jonas was dead, as was Rosemary, the Giver, and Gabriel. It did not upset him in the least bit. He was happy. He was in heaven. It was a term the Giver used every once in a while but never truly explained. This was his heaven, the perfect world, with love and holidays and family. This is where Jonas had longed to be and this is where Jonas never wanted to leave.

**Hoped you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
